Not What You Think
by LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY
Summary: Hehehehe....It is what it is...Or is it? Discover the mystery...If you believe your hearts and minds are pure enough.... .


Hiya, StAr-chan here with a "new" DBZ/SM crossover. It's my old one that was deleted revamped and longer, I hope. If you think the beginning's boring, don't worry about it. It gets better. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Not What You Think  
  
  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity nodded politely as one of her Boragian ambassadors outlined his trip to Cantallia. She sat, as straight as possible, hoping fervently that the slow-speaking Boragian couldn't see how inattentive she was being. She honestly did not want to be holding this conference now.  
  
"I think that's all for now." She said, forcing a yawn back down her throat.  
  
He stared at her with his bright orange eyes and blinked in surprise, "Ahh...y..yes ...of...course....my...queen." He bowed humbly and exited the room, his long blue robes flowing around him as the heavy doors shut.   
  
Serenity barely gave him a nod. She had too many things on her mind to think about ambassadors. Her children, Rini and Trunks, were soon to be returning from school for the summer. She missed them terribly through the school year and was as glad as they were to have them come home.   
  
Not only that, but her husband, the king, would be arriving as well, along with her Inner Senshi from the Allexzia System. She would be jumping for joy if not for the fact that she was the Neo-Queen.  
  
Of course...as long as no one saw her.........  
  
Serenity allowed herself to relax in her plush chair. She smiled brightly to think of her young children, Trunks 11 and Rini 9; they were so full of energy. And her Sailor Senshi...her best friends. Ahhhh......and her husband...  
  
A light blush crept over her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, we should be arriving in about an hour." Mars said, bowing low.  
  
Vegeta nodded to her and waved her away. He just wanted some quiet...of courses that would never happen.  
  
Venus inched her way over to his seat and plopped down next to him, "Bet you can't wait to see Serena."  
  
"All of Serena." Jupiter said with a suggestive wink.  
  
Vegeta glared at them coldly.  
  
"Actually, Rini and Trunks should be home by the time we arrive." Mercury said matter-of-factly from behind Venus.  
  
Venus turned around and stuck her tongue out at her blue-haired friend, "Thanks for sharing Murky waters!"  
  
Mercury's mouth dropped open, "I told you not to call me that, Venus."  
  
Jupiter rolled her eyes as Venus and Mercury bickered, knowing full well that Mercury would win.  
  
"I just wanted some quiet on the way back." Vegeta mumbled to himself, crossing him arms to restrain the angry outburst he knew was coming.  
  
"Passengers, please take your seats and relax, we will soon be entering the Earth's atmosphere." A warm, female voice said.  
  
Mars smiled, 'Home......'  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
CRYSTAL PALACE DOCKING AREA  
  
  
  
  
"DADDY!!! DADDY'S BACK!" Rini shouted happily. She dropped her backpack on her bed and pushed the cherry wood doors open easily. She tore down the crystal hallways to the docking area, screaming, "DADDY'S BACK!!!!"  
  
Serenity smiled at the sound of her daughter a few hallways in front of her. She was certainly happy as well, but she was the Queen. She saw Trunks standing in the hallway she was in waiting for her, still dressed in his uniform like his sister was.  
  
When she was at his side she took his hand, "Rini's quite enthusiastic."  
  
Trunks nodded, blushing.  
  
"I know you missed your father as well, while at school."  
  
"I did...but...I missed you even more......" Trunks mumbled, gripping his mother's hand tighter, blushing even brighter at her smile.  
  
It wasn't that long until they wound their way to the docking area where the Sailor Senshi stood, hugging their husband and friends. Rini, who had a death grip on Vegeta's neck, was hugging him, crying.  
  
Mars was the first to notice her queen, "Your Highness." She said, bowing low. The other senshi followed suit.  
  
"You know there's no need for that." Serenity said, smiling, her golden hair blowing from the breeze of the open hangar bay.  
  
Serenity smiled at her husband, blushing a bit. She walked towards him, her long, long blonde hair flowing around her in open hangar. Trunks followed at her side, fighting tears.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you return safely. All of you." The Neo-Queen spoke, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I am proud to say that we have returned successfully. We have now completed the circle of peace across the universe." Vegeta said solemnly, staring down into her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Daddy." Rini said, "You can set me down now."   
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta set his black-haired daughter down on the ground, watching as she immediately took her mother's other free hand.  
  
"Ahem. Um, Serenity......by your leave?" Mercury said, blushing furiously.  
  
Venus laughed and threw an arm around her husband's waist, "Geez Murky Waters, you'd think you'd get over that embarassement by now."  
  
"I-I...well..."  
  
"Oh don't worry, she's not shy all the time." The Mercurian King said, almost at a murmur.  
  
Jupiter grinned.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Serena took of her crown and set it gently down on her dresser. Staring into her vanity she gazed in wonder at how much and yet how little she had changed. Her face was still alabaster and smooth as silk, her eyes still crystal dreams, but sadder now...wiser. And, of course, her hair was still spun sugar gold, tumbling down her back to the floor in waves and ripples.  
  
Yawning, Serena ran her fingers through her full hair and half danced out of her chair. She wore silk lavender shorts and a thin t-shirt to match for bed and she flopped down on her comfortable mattress, sprawling gracelessly. She knew it wouldn't be long until Vegeta returned.   
  
And of course, her instincts were right. In just a few minutes Vegeta strode through the door, the darkness of the corridors outside the door blending with his dark features.  
  
He watched her, on the bed, warily, unsure also of what to say.  
  
'Ah ha, so you want to play games with me, Vege-chan? You know what you owe me.' Serena thought, rolling carefully onto her back.'   
  
"I was right." Serena said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It does take a lot of time to get my hair down. Feel better now?" Vegeta asked, pulling off his cape and tossing it haphazardly away.  
  
"Now now, Vege-chan. We made a bet and you lost. And you did promise me."  
  
Vegeta smirked at her, "Damned woman."  
  
Serena beckoned him towards the bed and he complied slyly, "You didn't have to marry me. But that doesn't matter. The point is, Vegeta, I won and so you must agree to the terms."  
  
Vegeta almost smiled...almost. He made his way to her and sat on the bed next to her. Promptly, he kicked his boots off and pulled off his gloves, "Are you ready woman?"  
  
Serena winked seductively at him, "Just try not to hurt me."  
  
Vegeta laughed haughtily and pushed her down on her stomach, kissing her neck. He pressed against her most sensitive area.  
  
"Oh God Vegeta..." Serena mumbled lazily.  
  
Vegeta just smirked and pressed against her harder, tearing her shirt down the back. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "You're so tense."  
  
"It hurts." She said in a gasping sigh as she felt Vegeta's hands move lower.  
  
"It won't for long." He said definitely, and held her tightly with one hand as his other hand found its destination.  
  
"No, Vegeta...I'm not ready.........You're moving too fast." Serena moaned into his ear.  
  
He simply shrugged and let her fall, gently, back onto the bed. Straddling her, his hands moved furiously, higher and higher, and he smirked at her whimpers of pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
  
In the darkness and stillness of the night the two children listened, on their knees.  
  
"Ewww...What are Mom and Dad doing in there?" Trunks whispered aloud to his younger sister, pressing his ear even harder against the thick wood door.  
  
Rini shushed him with a glare, "I want to hear." She listening closely, "From what I hear......Mommy's moaning loudly......Daddy just said something.........Mommy told Daddy not to go so hard.........I don't get it. What are they doing?"  
  
Trunks' face burned with his blush.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" Rini asked.  
  
Trunks' shook his head, "Rini...umm..." He beckoned her closer to him to whisper in her ear.  
  
"EWWWW THAT'S DISGUSTING!" The black-haired child shrieked, earning Trunks' hand slapping over her mouth.  
  
"SHHHH! We're supposed to be asleep in our rooms, remember?"  
  
After receiving a nod from his sister, Trunks removed his hand.  
  
Suddenly Rini's expression changed from disgust to confusion, "What exactly is that?"  
  
Trunks sighed, rolling his eyes, "Well, basically it's when......"  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Finally, Vegeta released his wife, watching her lay breathless against her pillow.  
  
"How was that?" He said almost leering.  
  
Serena simply nodded practically panting. Vegeta pulled the thick blankets over their bodies. She moved closer to him and lay her head on his warm chest, and leaned up to kiss him, if a bit weakly.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Vege-chan, you do the best backrubs."  
  
Vegeta "humphed" and settled into the bed, closing his eyes. Within minutes, Serena fell asleep. Followed soon after by Vegeta, who, right before he drifted into darkness, thought he heard his daughter's scream......as though she had been shocked by something that she'd never expected to hear...  
  
Of course, that was impossible. His son and daughter were in bed......lights off......doors closed.........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what'd ya think? Did I fool ya? Even a lil? Naah? Oh well. ^_^ Hope you liked it.  
  
  
  
  
LoNe StAr in an OcEaN SkY 


End file.
